naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kain Hawkins
Theme Voice Appearance Kain is a middle-aged man. He has slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, gray eyes, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out, and wears glasses. His usual outfit consists of a pale pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pale khakis held up with a white leather belt, and white loafers. While working at Leblanc, he wears a black apron with a white pinstripe design on it and has his pants legs folded up to mid calf. During his off-time, he wears a white two-button blazer and while driving, he wears a white trilby with a red-white-and-blue striped hat band. Personality Kain is serious and a bit cold to people when they first meet him. This could be a cause from his previous life as a ninja or the harsh economic conditions of suna itself molding him. However, the longer you hang around the bar the more Kain will begin to show his true colors. He likes to joke around with people especially the better paying customers as he thinks its his winning personality that dives sales. He is quick tempered but is a very caring individual who would give his life for his loved ones. A personality trait he has passed on to his young charge Shinzo. Kain is a very smooth talker and often charms women with choice words, even stating that he was "quite the ladies man" in his youth. Despite this, Kain has been married and has only loved one person ever: His late wife Natsumi Hawkins. Natsumi died in the line of duty while she was on a mission with Kain and he has never been able to forgive himself for it. it has been one of his biggest regrets in his life and is part of the reason why he adopted Shinzo. They always promised eachother that after they retired they would start a family. So he goes on to have the family he could never have with her as it was her dying wish. Background Kain was born and raised in Sunagakure, living through the troubling time of the first great ninja war. He was born to a family of ninja so it was only natural that he follow in their footsteps. At first Kain was reluctant to become a ninja as he always wanted to work for himself. However being being born in a time where military power was important Kain was forced into the academy. This turned into a blessing in disguise as this is where he met his future wife. Kain and Natsumis meeting started off shakily as Kain had no idea how to talk to girls. Instead of introducing himself to her he simply stared at her for an amount of time that would make anyone uncomfortable. Unable to hold her giggles back Natsumi started laughing at the situation she was in. However, not that she would ever admit to him, she couldn't form words of her own. The two then became fast friends as all children do and helped each other out through their academy days until they both graduated. As fate would have it Kain and Natsumi would be placed on the same genin team. To Kain, being a ninja couldn't have made his life better. He would be beside his best friend day in and day out. The two would be in constant competition with each other, always trying to one up the other. Their sensei always giving them a knowing look as if she held a secret that nobody else knew. Gradually as time passed by they both became chunnin and eventually the day came when they both made jonin. At the age of 26 both of them walked out of the Kazekages office with Natsumi claimed she made Jonin first as she technically received her jacket first, and Kain just rolled his eyes and laugh at her as he gave her a gentle push from the side. However it was this interaction that changed their entire relationship. Kain seemed to have caught her off guard as she tripped and started to fall. However due to Kains quick reflexes he caught her in a hug. Looking down to her and her up to him they stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. Staring into each others eyes, something seemed to click into place. Leaning closer together they kissed and it was the sweetest moment of Kains entire life. Finally realizing that they each held feelings for each other Kain and Natsumi started dating. It was the happiest few years of Kains life. But then the war occurred. It was during the First Great Ninja War that Kain truly found out how terrible the world can be. Kain and Natsumi were assigned to a team that were to guard a bridge. To Kain it was only guard duty and that the real action was out on the front lines. Natsumi however knew that the bridge was a strategic vantage point to hold. This was one of the only true arguments the two ever had. However the two couldn't bicker for long as they were attack by a wave of rock ninja. Fending off the wave of attackers Kain thought they had the upper hand until his world came crashing down. Believing he had slayed the final enemy, Kain turns his back to face his team as the enemy ninja is able to fire off three kunai at the last second. Hearing a warning cry Kain turns back to see a body fly in front of him. Taking the hit for him, Natsumi falls to the ground face down. Turning his attention on reflex to the enemy Kain in a blood rage quickly makes sure the final strike is made, as his would be assailants head rolls away from his body. With his attention moving back to Natsumi he runs to her side and holds her up to face him. Hoping with all of his might that she could make it, Kain calls for a medic but they both knew it was already too late. As she smiles up Kain she tells him that she is sorry that she wont be there to have a family with him. As tears flow freely from his eyes Kain laughs at her stupidity as there would be no family without her. Smiling at him, Natsumi takes her last breath and utters something to Kain that takes him back all those years when they met. 'You know....I....couldn't talk either...' And with those parting words she passed away in his arms. It was not long after Natsumi died that the war came to an end. With the war over Kain took a look at the life of a ninja again and couldn't find meaning in it without Natsumi. So he retired from being a ninja at 27 and opened up his own business with his earnings over the years. Owning a bar had been difficult at first but Kain felt that Natsumi would want him to follow his heart. It wasn't long until his bar became the hot spot for shinobi to come around to. Using it as more of a meeting place for teams and the like, Kain found solace in owning a place that ninja can come to find a way to unwind. This is how his life was over the next 10 years. No new schedule no difference in the days beyond the weather and odd drunkard. Nothing new until that is a young baby was left on his front step. At first Kain wanted nothing to do with the child and that it brought back old buried memories and feelings. However Kain soon understood that Natsumi would want him to take care of the child as his own. It is with this thought that Kain took Shinzo into his home and raised him into the ninja Shinzo is today. It wasn't always easy but Kain found that by raising Shinzo he once again found meaning in his life. The Sands Gourd Kain is the owner of the local bar in Sunagakure called 'The Sands Gourd'. Its main customers are the shinobi who come after a long day and need to relax before heading home. The bar is located near the center of the village so it is easy to come and go. The bar is an all wooden design and is very inviting. The bar itself is located in the back of the building with the tables leading to it from the entrance. The kitchen is hidden behind the bar area to make it easy to take orders. The walls are lined with the different alcohols from the different regions. The ceasefire has actually helped Kain acquire different kinds of alcohol from around the world.